The Power Of Six (Reboot Sequel)
The power of six is the sequel to the I am Number Four Reboot, and second movie of the popular lorien legacies series. half of it is narrated by number seven, and the other half is narrated by John Smith/Number Four, who is travelling scross the country with Sam, Six, and Bernie Kosar. Plot: Ohio Authorities investigate the James’s house fire, and they discover a connection, and public outrage against Henri and John ensues. Meanwhile, there is an exposition narration from Marina in Santa Teresa, who has just met an 11-year-old girl named Ella, who then become best friends. During this time, she is making a hideout and is studying Number Four on the internet. John, Sam, Six, and Bernie Kosar evade a skirmish in Tennessee, evading 35 cops and 2 helicopters. After arriving in Florida on a train and some backstory for Six, they start to settle in on a house in Florida, and Six trains John and Sam. Four Mog scouts arrive at the house and blow it up. Sam alerts John and Six, who join the battle. Sam attempts to duel one, but is overpowered, due to his lack of skill, and the Mog laughs at him. John kills it with his dagger. Six has one in a headlock (later snapping his neck) while two more split up and attack Sam and John. Sam takes a mog sword and impales the Mog that captured him. The last mog blasts john, completely incapacitating him, but before the scout can kill john, Bernie Kosar, in the form of a hyena, kills the mogadorian. Six removes the bug on their car, and they travel back to Paradise, after Sam and John read Henri’s letter, revealing a clue that might be in Paradise. Seven, Meanwhile, has an unannounced leave before El Festin to visit her hideout, only to find what she thinks is a Mogadorian footprint. She begs Adelina to open her chest, to no avail. After a heartfelt conversation with her best friend Hector Ricardo, Crayton visits them. Marina avoids him, mistaking him for a Mog scout. Ella helps Seven find her chest in the Covent, and they are attacked by several girls. Seven knocks them out, and uses a healing legacy on Ella, who hurt her head during the fight. Seven also uses this legacy on Carlotta Ricardo, Hector’s mother. John, Sam, and Six, on their way to Paradise, open John’s chest and overhears a dialog between Adelina and Marina, and it reveals to Six that they must go to Spain, after getting to Sam’s dad’s white tablet. Seven, meanwhile, drugs Adelina and coerces her into opening her chest, which started the dialog, which sets off a homing device for the Mogadorians to track. Crayton slips into the covent tower, and Marina barely slips away with Adelina and the chest. Crayton burns the loric symbol of ten on the mountain to distract the Mogadorians and buy them time. meanwhile, The four of them have made it to the Goode house. They are attacked by about 20 scouts. A battle ensues, starting when Sam shoots at them, while Six turns invisible and takes their weapons, and John throws down trees, and the loric win. John and Sam go to Sarah to cause a diversion. Sarah texts Mark, who is caught red handed by his father, who sends the FBI to them. Mark at the time was trying to clear John's name. John and Sam are arrested and taken to a local FBI base, and John is interrogated by Agent Murphy. Six rescues them along with Bernie Kosar, followed by a group of about 30 scouts and a Piken. Ten of the scouts attack them In the interrogation room they are in, and John and Sam beat them with ease. Bernie Kosar, morphed into a dragon, and Six, make short work of the rest of the Mogs. Six is very infuriated at John for getting himself captured. Sam and John steal human weapons and head to west VA to get his chest. Meanwhile Six has found the location of Marina, and she leaves Sam and John after giving them instructions on the West Virginia base. Sam and Six kiss Several Mog Scouts, meanwhile, are on Seven's tail. They murder a lookalike of Seven, while Adelina and Marina decide to leave. Other girls and nuns evacuate the Covent as more Mogadorians arrive. A scout attacks them through the ceiling, and Marina manages to kill it by throwing her bed at it with telekinesis. Marina and Adelina go to a courtyard via telekinesis, and are cornered by 3 Mogadorian Soldiers. Adelina fatally injures one, but the Soldier kills Adelina with his sword. Marina, angered by Adelina's death, kills that soldier and then one more. The other one is killed by a mysterious man with an assault rifle, revealed to be Crayton. He arrives with Ella, who is revealed to be number Ten. Hector mows down over 20 scouts with his assault rifle before running out ammo, and then they go and meet Marina's best friend Hector, who has learned everything. Hector drives them to a lake, followed by the Mogs who have destroyed Santa Teresa. Then Crayton, once he gets to a lake, summons a chimaera, Olivia, who shape-shifts into a plesiosaur-like creature. Olivia attacks and kills a few soldiers and scouts, but is overwhelmed and killed by swarms of krauls. When they leave the car, a massive battle ensues. Hector and Crayton mow down at least 70 scouts and soldiers, and Number Six, who was on her way to find them, joins them, killing a piken and hundreds of organized soldiers by making a massive storm. Ella tries to go to safety, but Hector, protecting Seven’s Loric chest, is killed by a piken. Hector dies in Marina’s arms, using his dying breath to give Marina the chest. In the aftermath, Santa Teresa is destroyed. Hector is buried under the dam, and Six informs Marina of John being number Four. All the Mogadorians are killed by the Spanish military, who believe that Six, Seven, Ella, and Crayton are responsible, and they are announced as public enemies. Meanwhile, Four and Sam have made it to the Mogadorian base in West Virginia. Both Sam and Four enter the base using the Xitharis charged with Six’s Invisibility, in order to recover his Loric Chest. They go through many close calls, like pushing a mog scout off a cliff to it's death. The Xitharis stone wears off, and they open fire on assaulting Mogadorian scouts and soldiers. John manipulates green magma, and creates a fire, blocking away the remaining Mogs and shutting down security. They are unable to locate the chest until Four suggests that it would be hidden in the most dangerous place of the cave, the animal pen. Here they find the chest, along with another chest and Four battles a large Piken and causes a large explosion that erupts throughout most of the base in order to escape. In the tunnels they find rows of prison cells, one bursts open and they meet Number Nine, who had been imprisoned there for a long time. Nine is reunited with his chest and the group fight the oncoming mogadorians and creatures with their weapons. Sam is trapped inside when Four and Nine escape, Setrakus Ra arrives on earth and enters the base and a large forcefield prevents them from going back inside to rescue him. John accidentally runs into the field, and is knocked into a coma. Nine drives Four and BK away, and they make it to an abandoned house 100 miles away. In an after credits scene, Mark and Sarah have snuck in to the Goode house. They narrowly escape the FBI, but Sarah is later captured. Mark is interrogated, but pleads ignorance. Difference between the book *Ella is not shown to be an aeternus, or Age-changer. she keeps her age throughout the movie, unlike the book. *the dialog between John and Sarah when they meet is different *A subplot with Mark and Sarah is added (from the lost files: return to paradise) *The infiltration of west Virginia is more violent than the book *the ending of the Battle of Santa Teresa is different (ie, the military intervening and destroying the mogs and annoncing the group as public enemies is not in the book)